Teeth
by Natarii-loves-Chocolate-milk
Summary: In reality, this sort of thing didn't happen, but in hindsight, Miyuki had seen the signs – he just hadn't known what they were pointing to. Not that anybody in his position would. Vampire! AU (18/02) Misawa Day - AU Prompt. Misawa. Sawamiyu. Sawakana.
1. Graduation

**Miyuki & Sawamura  
**御幸 & 沢村

* * *

 **Teeth**

* * *

In reality, this sort of thing didn't happen, but in hindsight, Miyuki had seen the signs – he just hadn't known what they were pointing to. Not that anybody in his position would. Sawakana friendship. I dunno how to tag this. MiSawa, SawaMiyu. Vampire! AU

* * *

 **Chapter One  
Graduation  
**

* * *

 _'In the memories that I've started to forget  
about, the lights start to turn on…'_

* * *

The sun burned through the musty afternoon air, stifling the school hall of Seidou High School. The last day of term was always a struggle for Eijun, but today in particular was more difficult than usual; third year had flew by with more drag and endlessness than he had thought it would.

 _'I never realised so much could happen in a year,'_ he mused to himself as the school principal droned on to the first and second years who would be moving up a grade after the summer. _'And here I thought the first two years of high school had been busy.'_

Hell, never mind the past year, the next one was going to be even tougher. _Hōsei University_. Eijun _still_ didn't know how the hell he'd managed to study enough to pass the entrance exams. Even being scouted didn't mean he could enter the Big6 University without _something_ to study.

Wakana would probably say something like someone mixed up the names on the application forms by sheer luck. She'd probably be right. Eijun was pretty sure he'd scraped in just enough to meet the standards and satisfy the red tape, even with all Kanemaru's help in studying.

Still, he got to play baseball, on another team. He'd be going home for the summer, and coming back and forth looking for a 1LD-K for living in ready for the first term, and looking for a job to help pay the bills. He shivered – when did he get so _mature?_

The principal changed his subject of address to the graduation third years, commenting on their achievements, congratulating the Baseball team on their first Kōshien win in eight years, and Sawamura sighed. How had they all held up this year? He really wasn't sure.

After the loss in his second year, right at the finals, when they came so close but so far away from that unattainable goal, he had no idea how they managed to pull it back together, especially after Kuramochi and all the other third years had graduated, going on to either pro team recruitment or college teams of their own.

Kanemaru had been named captain, Harucchi one of his vice-captains. Eijun was not jealous at all – he had liked being his middle school captain, but had been out of necessity. He was well aware that he wasn't the best to lead such a large team, with so many faceless figures, and unknown names. He hadn't quite achieved his goal, but… he'd get there. At Hōsei.

He had to, he'd be damned thrice if he didn't get that single digit number he so desperately craved on his first day at Seidou. He'd promised he would do it. He couldn't say he spoke much to his friends from Nagano as much as he used to now, but he owed it to them.

They'd all grown up, and being such a distance had been difficult to maintain relationships, though a mix of them had always come to Seidou's Kōshien games, but a promise was still a promise.

Even if it was only to himself, he wanted to keep it.

"Eijun-kun! The song!" Harucchi whispered, jerking him out of his thoughts. Glancing around, Eijun could see people getting to their feet and holding sheets of paper handed out at the start of the ceremony. Quickly getting to his own, he pulled the crumpled sheet with the days songs from his back pocket, unfurling it as the music for the school song began.

It passed into a song from the third years, then one from their underclassmen, then finally another group song. The faint music of _Auld Lang Syne_ began to flow with the final song before diplomas were given, and Eijun concentrated, forming the words to the music as best he could with his head in such a mess.

He really couldn't believe it was his graduation today. _'Of all the days, it had to be today,'_ he sighed in his head, as lyrics continued to pour from his lips.

His tongue itched rough and dry against his mouth, and once it was over he had to sneak a drink from his water bottle (much to Harucchi's displeasure) as the diploma calls were started.

* * *

"It's too hot…" Furuya mumbled on Eijun's other side, picking up his own water bottle (even after three years, he still hadn't got used to Tokyo temperatures). For once, Eijun had to agree with him. It was way too warm for spring. Thank god the summer uniforms had been broken out already.

The rest of the ceremony hadn't taken long. Eijun collected his diploma, getting to his feet with a loud 'Yes!' when his name was called, much to his classmates amusements, nearly messing up his bow as he collected the paper form the principal.

He had seen parents at the back of the hall, but he didn't meet them until the ceremony and everyone had congregated outside, milling around for the hour wait until the photo was going to be taken. Which was where they were now, all being thoroughly embarrassed by their parents; his mother was beaming with the same kind of disbelief as him, and his dad looked like he was going to burst into tears.

Eijun let himself soak up all the warmth he could. He knew he would see them again in a few days, but he couldn't help but wish they were staying longer than to pick up his things from the dorm to take home (not that he had much).

"Are any of your friends going to Hōsei?" his grandfather asked. "That boy with the fast throws or the pink one?"

"Furuya isn't, he's going to Keio," Eijun nodded – his friend/rival had tested into the school, just as he had with Seidou. "And Harucchi is going to Waseda like his brother. I think Kanemaru is going to Rikkyo."

They continued chitchatting to pass the time between moments of proud (and stunned) family affection. Eijun was the first in the family to go to University, and whether he had scraped in with the help of a Baseball scholarship or not, it was still a big achievement.

His two friends soon joined them, accompanied by their own families (Ryou-san was as scary as ever) and the adults got caught up in conversation for a while until Eijun glanced up at the level of the sun. It really was strong today, and it was getting late.

"Do you want me to go get my stuff now? It'll take forever to get the photographer ready, and the baseball club will be doing their own thing later..." he asked.

" _Oh!_ I completely forgot to tell you!" His mother blinked. "We found a place already! It's very close to Tama campus – that's the right one isn't it?"

Eijun blinked, then nodded furiously. "Yeah! But how did you find one so quickly? I thought the plan was to go hunting during the summer?" he asked. He'd been looking for places to live as soon as his admission had been guaranteed, and finding somewhere to stay close to Tama that was affordable was difficult.

Even a simple flat was hard to find, and he had been able to go to a few letting agents directly on his spare days, having the luxury of still being in Tokyo.

"Actually it was one of your old teammates who got in touch with us through Takashima-san," his mother explained. "They go to the same university and she asked if they knew of any places to stay being advertised on the campus itself."

"One of…?" Eijun stared, his brain trying to catch up – he was hungry, and the nagging feeling wasn't helping his brain cells keep up. The only teammate he was familiar with was-

"It might be an idea to go get your stuff kid," his father advised. "We arranged that it could be dropped off at the flat today so you can start getting ready as soon as you come back down. What's that snarky one's name? He said he'd come by to help pick it up."

 _Snarky one?_

"Wait, you don't mean Miyuki Kazuya do you?" he asked. He'd barely heard from the catcher the past year, though admittedly they'd both been incredibly busy.

As far as Eijun knew, Miyuki was the only member of the team who had been purposely scouted by the same school he too had been approached by. Like the third years from his first year, Eijun had stayed in touch with all the second years who had graduated a year previously.

Kuramochi had gone to Hōsei too (he had applied) and he didn't hear much from him either. Though he did get frequent updates, and pictures from the victory parade at the end of the Sōkeisen (Eijun couldn't wait to get started and keep his rivalry with Furuya going).

"Yeah that's him! You'd better go get the boxes, he said he'd be here after the ceremony to help move stuff and show us the way to the building."

"We'll come help Eijun-kun, our parents have already picked things up, what was left anyway," Harucchi said, and Eijun nodded. He and Furuya both had a ways to go to get home (especially Furuya) but Harucchi lived a bit closer, so his parents had been helping to move his things for about a month now. Only a few things that could fit in a suitcase remained in his room.

With quick promises to return, the three third years headed off up to the Greenhorn dorm.

* * *

Eijun had several boxes, but after a couple of trips they had managed to bring everything down to his parents' pick-up. His father and grandfather were busy organising the previous trip's load into the boot when they returned from the second, and there were another two heads to the group.

"Kuramochi-senpai! Miyuki-senpai!" Harucchi called out, happy to see the two familiar faces.

"Kominato! Furu- _shit,_ Sawamura! You _grew!_ Asada, did you feed him your stupid protein shakes or something?!" the short-stop demanded of their now second-year roommate. The pitcher had been in the room when they arrived and helped get things out into the hall.

"They're not stupid, and I haven't!" Asada protested hotly.

"Eijun-kun just got his growth spurt," Harucchi said, causing Eijun to flush bright red at the unexpected contribution to his teasing. "We were all kind of surprised."

"You actually look like an ace now!" Miyuki snickered. "That's good. You'd have been ripped to pieces at Hōsei if you'd stayed so scrawny!"

"Shut up Miyuki Kazuya! I wasn't that short!" Eijun protested. He really hadn't been, he'd been of a fairly normal height until the sudden addition of extra inches occurred. Other than that, third year had been fairly kind to him in terms of random body changes (the summer holidays had been worse).

"Is that any way to talk to you two kind senpai who've come all this way to help you move you boxes of clutter in?" the catcher grinned.

Eijun was about to retort, but paused. Whether Miyuki was joking or not, he had a point. University had to be hard enough without adding the chaos of helping him find a place to live.

"You are correct! Indeed, I am grateful and offer my sincerest apology!" Eijun said. "This will save a lot of hassle when term starts, so thank you for taking the time out of your very busy day to assist me in this process!" He apologised, lapsing into flowery words and phrases.

Kuramochi laughed. "You're still an idiot, but maybe Wakana had a good influence on you after all…"

"Kuramochi-sen-" Furuya broke in but his voice was cut off by their former classmate's loud banter and arm around Eijun's shoulders.

" _So?_ " He asked. "She's still coming to your games right? Nobody said anything otherwise so she must be!"

Eijun stiffened at the name, blood thumping in his veins with the pressure of Kuramochi's arm around his neck. Behind his glasses, Miyuki's eyes snapped to the expressions on the faces of the other graduates and Asada, and Sawamura's parents.

"Honestly Mochi, this is why you should pay more attention to your emails," he muttered to himself (but not without Eijun catching ear of it). " _Oi_ , Kuramochi, we should help get this packed up. Traffic is going to be awful as it is, and Sawamura-san will need to drive back to Nagano later."

Kuramochi blinked, eyeing the catcher for a moment, before relenting. "Tch, don't talk to me like you're still my captain!" he said, picking up a box all the same and handing it to the elder (but not oldest) Sawamura male.

Mrs Sawamura fluttered around, ushering them to get a move on as the announcement was sounded for the group photograph. As they finished packing up and headed back to the school hall from the car park, Eijun took another long drink from his water bottle.

He wished they could hurry up with the stupid ceremonies. He was baking alive in the unnatural spring heat, and his uniform shirt was starting to get patches of sweat in a couple of places. _'As expected Wakana,'_ he thought to himself, thoughts drawn to his best friend from Nagano thanks to Kuramochi. _'…water really is useless today. Damn it, I'm really thirsty.'_

Scratching his arm where the sunlight was starting to itch furiously, he caught sight of his former battery partner watching him curiously. Grinning, he threw an arm around Harucchi's shoulder, and another around Asada's, jumping into the conversation.

No point moping today! This was a graduation after all. He just had to think about Hōsei and, though he disliked admitting it, how good it would be to play with Miyuki and Kuramochi again. This was his last official day as a high-schooler.

His first year as a university student was approaching, and it would be a fresh start. Not just with his baseball goals, but for him personally. It wouldn't be like last year. He promised Wakana he would make sure to adapt and move forward, so that was all he had to do.

Reaching for his water bottle again, he could only hope that goal would be as easy to achieve as it was to dream of.

* * *

 _ **So this is my first venture in to the Ace of Diamond (and MiyuSawa) Fandom, and I've got this thing for vampires in my head and there will be fluff and smut. not a regular update thing because... life. College reports etc, but I have a plot. Sort of. So there will be updates :) I wanted to do a oneshot but I fail at anything less than three chapters, so we'll see how it goes.**_

 _ **I know I still have Naruto fics to update, but I've had a block there since the manga ended. and generally writers in block in general, but sports anime have been helping. So here we have a trope I've wanted to indulge in for a while. I will finish my main stories eventually. I swear.**_

 _ **I have a house on Tumblr and AO3 - both go by Ncj700, or you can follow the links on my account.**_


	2. Movement

**Miyuki & Sawamura  
**御幸 & 沢村

* * *

 **Teeth**

* * *

In reality, this sort of thing didn't happen, but in hindsight, Miyuki had seen the signs – he just hadn't known what they were pointing to. Not that anybody in his position would. Sawakana friendship. I dunno how to tag this. MiSawa, SawaMiyu. Vampire! AU

* * *

 **Chapter Two  
~ Movement ~**

* * *

 _'It makes me treasure you, that nostalgic scent,  
fleeting like a firefly._ _'  
_

* * *

"You're still an idiot, but maybe Wakana had a good influence on you after all! So? She's still coming to your games right? Nobody said anything otherwise, so she must be!" Kuramochi asked, throwing an arm around Eijun's shoulders, ignoring the attempted intervention from Furuya.

Eijun stiffened at the name, blood thumping in his veins with the pressure of Kuramochi's arm around his neck; the new scent hit him like a hammer on a nail, and the fresh, circulating warmth beneath his senior's skin broke his own in goosebumps. All of a sudden he was _much_ thirstier than he had been the past few days, and he had to dig his nails into his palms, just to make sure it didn't get the better of him.

Normally it didn't. He was always careful to ensure that never happened, but he didn't want to risk it either. A little pain in his palms was enough to keep his mind clear of polluted thoughts.

"Honestly, this is why you should pay more attention to your emails," he heard Miyuki mutter faintly, before speaking a little louder to get the short-stop's attention. "Oi, Kuramochi, we should help get this packed up. Traffic is going to be awful as it is, and believe it or not Sawamura-san will need to drive back to Nagano later."

Eijun had never been so grateful for Miyuki's fun comments.

Kuramochi blinked, eyeing the catcher for a moment, before relenting. "Tch, don't talk to me like you're still my captain!" he said, picking up a box all the same and handing it to Sawamura's dad. He wasn't stupid; he could tell the atmosphere had taken a dip.

Sawamura was laughing too much, Furuya was too tense, and Mama-Sawamura was flittering about like a bird nervously. Something was weird – and it wasn't Sawamura's extra height either. Miyuki seemed to know something by the uncharacteristic, direct intervention he'd shown, so Yoichi could wait to find out.

They locked the last of the boxes up in the car and Youichi watched as the third years made their way ahead, Asada following them. The once easily wound up, somewhat shy pitcher had become a bit more confident, and seemed to follow _'Sawamura-senpai!'_ like a puppy.

As Sawamura quickly fell into line once they reached the spot for the year group photo, Yoichi pulled back to watch a little behind the third-years family next to the former Seidou captain. "So? Want to tell me what that was all about?" he asked pointedly.

"You _really_ need to read your own mails more and be less nosy with other peoples," Miyuki sighed. "Didn't you get a message from Furuya about coming by to watch a practice match against Ugumori just before the start of the summer holidays?" He asked.

"Yeah, that was last year though," Youichi frowned. He'd paid more attention that year, as he'd had a lot more texts for advice from mini Kominato and Kanemaru regarding his former roommate. "What about it?"

"Wakana came by to watch too, like usual" Miyuki sighed, scratching his head. Yoichi nodded – from what the gossip line had revealed (when he paid attention) Sawamura's _'friend'_ , had started showing up to more practice games as well as official matches with his parents.

Ha. Friend – if the two weren't going to move in together for Uni, he'd eat his uniform. He'd seen them all close and whispering behind the bullpen during one of the said practice matches. He'd bet ¥2,000 that Wakana was considered a Sawamura in all but name already.

He was so busy feeling a peculiar mix of senior pride and outraged jealousy towards his Seidou junior that he almost missed the catcher's explanation.

"…she was attacked by someone that had got on campus without permission, some freak with a knife or something from what Furuya told me; blood _everywhere_. She's still in a coma from it. It was during the game. Sawamura got worried when he couldn't find her after, so he and Furuya went looking and found her in the alley between the dorm and the indoor practice gym."

Yoichi nearly choked. "Shit, you're joking right?" Miyuki gave him a look. " _Fuck_ , no wonder he was in a slump at the start of the year…" he sighed, glancing to Seidou's number two amongst his rows of classmates. He had to admit, he looked a bit peaky compared to earlier.

Not paler, just like he felt sick, and Youichi couldn't blame him if he'd stepped on a landmine like that by accident. He'd had a lot of messages from Furuya around then. Weird ones, if he remembered right, all about blood types and such. Now he knew why – if he'd been with Sawamura when they found the poor girl, he'd have been trying to help him understand all the hospital stuff.

Miyuki just snorted. "Like I said, just watch your words, and start reading you mails" he said in the pointed tone that his voice usually carried when he started getting wound up for one reason or another over _'his'_ pitchers. "We'll be on the same team again, and you remember how quickly Sawamura made the cut here. I doubt that's changed."

Though considering Sawamura was going to be on their team again, it was actually a good thing that Miyuki was welcoming Sawamura back in his own weird Miyuki way. Youichi hadn't expected any less though – his batchmate had always had a tad of favouritism towards the southpaw.

"Don't get your boxers in a twist, I'll reign it in. I'm not that dumb," Youichi growled half-heartedly – he really would reign it in with regards to that. He might actually owe Sawamura an apology. Meh. That might be giving him too much pampering.

"Considering you walked right into that one, you kind of are." The snicker that accompanied had to be deliberate, but it made Yoichi twitch all the same.

"Shut it, shitty catcher!"

* * *

After the ceremony in front of the school, the members of the basketball club gathered up for their own annual photo, to go in the Coach's office. Copies were available for the students too, so Eijun made sure to order a few. Something which boosted his confidence a little was the inclusion in the usual photo with coach ace and captain.

Being included in that, like Kataoka-kantoku secretly had high hopes for his career, knowing that the Shōgun had confidence in him was more than a help with the overwhelming sensation of graduation and upcoming induction to university.

The farewell to the junior members of the baseball club was a tearful one – not just him, but even Kanemaru was a bit teary as they said their goodbyes to the second and first years for good. Eijun nearly suffocated Okamura Kaoru, and Asada, making them promise to work hard and make sure their winning year became a winning streak – much to their embarrassment.

Then that was it. After picking up his last backpack and a last goodbye to Asada and their first year companion, he left his key to his dorm room on the desk, and headed down to the car. Saying goodbye to Harucchi and Furuya wasn't so hard – though they were all going to separate schools, they would see each other again soon, hopefully as rivals.

With all the last farewells out of the way, he hurried to join his parents and the two seniors accompanying them in the pick-up. It was a large one his father used on the farm, moving several of the farmhands around through the different fields, so there was plenty of room for the two older boys he ended up wedged between on the second row back.

"Which way boys?" his father asked as they slowly began to pull out of the school car park.

"If you head towards Tama campus itself it'll be easier to guide you from there – if you head for the Machida highway for now it should get you in the general area," Miyuki told him, and with a nod, his father followed the instruction, pulling out onto the road.

"I can't believe I'm sitting in this thing! It's huge!"

"Well, out home we can't really depend on the trains the way you can here," his grandfather chuckled, amused by Kuramochi's starry-eyed reaction to their Hilux. "Plus this is more practical for checking up on the livestock than a smaller car."

"You should visit some time during the holidays, Eijun can show you around. It would be good to have some of his friends over, as well as to thank you for helping us today," his mother smiled.

"Eh? Seriously? That sounds cool – I've never been outside of Tokyo," Kuramochi gushed excitedly at the sudden invite, however Miyuki looked a little surprised.

"By show us around, you don't mean in _this_ do you?" he asked.

Sawamura Eitoku laughed at his perplexed expression. "Eijun's been driving since he was in middle school, on our own land at least. I threw my back out around his second year, so he had to learn. We needed the help with the cattle herds," he said, to two shocked faces who now eyed Eijun in disbelief, curiosity, and jealousy.

"I can drive off-road, but I haven't passed the full test yet," Sawamura grunted, trying to appease them. "I prefer bikes anyway."

They had a couple of quad-bikes on the farm that he much preferred to the bulkier transportations (hell if he could do anything useful with a tractor). A motorbike would also be more convenient back in Tokyo. He had enough money saved up for a one to get around a bit more. "Kaa-chan, is it still okay to use some of the money from my savings account to go do my test this summer?"

"You can use it for your second attempt," the woman said. "The first, your father and I will pay for it provided you try to work in the fields this summer. I know you normally help out in the sheds but Kitamura-san was admitted to hospital a few weeks again and we need some extra help for harvesting."

Eijun heard the apology in her voice, even if the others didn't. It wasn't that the sun bothered him completely, but it didn't help either, and he'd probably break out in a horrible rash spending the time that was needed to be of help in the fields out beneath the baking Nagano sun. But he really did want to get the test out of the way.

"Wait, you can seriously drive?! You've never mentioned that before!" Kuramochi said accusingly.

"It's not like I would have been able to use it for anything even if I did tell you, and it never came up," Eijun said quickly. "I guess I never thought about it. We own our land though, so whether or not I was driving on it wasn't breaking any law. I was just helping ou-"

"What other secrets are you hiding brat?!" Kuramochi growled grabbing his shoulder and knuckling his forehead in his minor jealous irritation. It was that scent again, however, which stopped Eijun's breath; it was warm, moist, and he could almost _taste_ it on his tongue. With his nose so close to Kuramochi's carotid artery, he could feel the steady, soothing beat of his pulse, his _heartbeat_.

 _Heartbeat!_ Eijun swallowed, doing his best to wriggle away from his senior, before he noticed, or felt something off, but as usual Kuramochi had a fantastic grip around his neck with his arm. Catching his mother's eye in the mirror, her eyes widened a fraction, and she coughed quite pointedly.

"Sorry boys, not in the car please," she said in a polite but pointed tone. "You can roughhouse all you like when we get there."

Kuramochi blushed, quickly letting go and apologising to her, to which she just laughed and told him it was fine, _'Just not in the car. It's dangerous.'_ He didn't know the half of it.

"Ji-chan, you got any water up front? I've run out," Eijun asked quickly. Even if it wasn't what he needed, the water would at least satisfy the sensation cravings, if not the hunger pangs. The old man passed a bottle back with a nod, and he took several calming gulps as Miyuki gave his father some more instructions upon reaching the motorway.

Thankfully they had left the school late enough in the afternoon to avoid the lunchtime rush, but early enough to avoid the evening one, and aside for a couple of ten-minute patches of slow moving, and they made their way along the road with good speed. Soon enough the tall buildings of the Tama Campus were in easy sight on one side.

"The sports grounds are over on that side," Kuramochi said, pointing to one side of the road opposite the main campus building. "You can't see the diamond from here though. We're way up at the top; we actually passed it further back, but it's hidden by the trees," he explained.

After a combination of directions from Miyuki and Kuramochi, they finally turned down a small street in one of the housing districts a couple of miles from the University. Climbing out after Miyuki, Eijun took a good look at the building that was going to be his home next year; it was a fair enough size over three flours, possible with six flats of similar size to each, and had a combination of traditional design with obvious modern improvements.

"The flat is on the second floor," Miyuki said, going to the stairway to one side of the building leading up to the balcony above, not dissimilar to the structure of the dorm back at Seidou.

He had already picked up a box, and desperate to get away from any more scent irritations, Eijun quickly followed him after taking a bag and some more of his things from the boot, along with the door key from his grandfather.

The wind, which had been hardly more than a whisper at first, gently swirled unseen around them on the second story, and with it, came new testes of Eijun's endurance. With Miyuki already gone at the start of his third year, he'd never caught his scent before.

Matched were too heavily laden with sweat, leather, and dirt if he came to watch. Now however, it was filtered through the air, completely unadulterated. It didn't smell pf anything particular, but the texture, the sensation it brought to the back of his parched throat was something he had only experienced once before.

' _Shit…'_ Eijun despaired, gripping his box of manga, mitts, and other merchandise tightly, forcing it to stay up despite the shake in his arms. _'…I'm starving.'_ He could feel his the ache in his teeth as sharpened that little bit extra, incisors slightly elongating. This was bad.

Miyuki's scent, for whatever reason, was just too much for his starved body to handle without reacting. Eijun still had control of himself – this hunger wasn't something that would drive him irrationally crazy as with the Level E's in Hino-sensei's best known work – but the discomfort was horrible.

His throat had dried up completely to the point he wouldn't even be able to trick himself into thinking he was temporarily sated with water. Miyuki's scent wafted down his nose, brushing over all the nerves and sensory receptors with the promise of moisture and contentment.

Still, this wasn't completely unbearable. This would pass, he could _make_ it pass. But the box wasn't dropping – it was focus, concentration, self-control. Still holding it with one hand, Eijun took a deep breath as he awkwardly unlocked the door to the flat. As soon as he was inside, he dropped the box and darted for the bathroom.

Rolling up the sleeve of his shirt to expose his forearm, leaning back against the door to stop anyone coming in, he gritted his teeth and sank them into his own pulseless flesh and still, stale blood.

The taste was foul, like the sensation of cocoa powder or flour on his tongue. It didn't relive the dryness at all, but it calmed and soothe the hunger which exacerbated it. Besides, if it ensured he really wouldn't go crazy and jump at one of his former senpai out of desperation, he'd endure as much of it as needed.

He just needed to hold off a little longer. Just until he got home. Just a little bit longer… he just had to last until they got back to the farm, then he could finally eat.

* * *

 ** _I really wanted to experiment with Vampire!Sawamura since there are already a couple of stories floating around for Vampire!Miyuki. Btw, this story will be updated first on my AO3 account. I have this published under Ncj700. If anyone wants a live prompt for fic updates, or just to chat about sports anime, genderbenders etc, they can find me on Tumblr with the same name :) I plan to use it for my SasuFem naru stories too (I swear I WILL finish those, I swear!). Not Beta'd, but did my best to catch any errors._**

 ** _Nat_**  
 ** _xxx_**


End file.
